the collector -theories-
by A mysterious dreamer
Summary: just a few theories I have about season 2 after watching the new clips concerning season 2 episode 1 of Miraculous. Feel free to review with your own opinion. (WARNING: May contain spoilers if you didn't watch the video)


**So I was peacefully packing my stuff when my cousin ran to the room with my brother hot on her heels, she threw my bags away and showed me the phone saying it was an emergency, I thought it was another stupid cat video but HOLLEY MACCARONY ! SPOILERS ABOUT SEASON 2 OF MIRACULOUS! We watched at least 5times, while freaking out and I was like told you so hawk moth is not Gabriel it's too obvious! Yep we're a family full of Miraculous fans !**

 **So back to the point I couldn't do anything else afterwards, so I put on these theories about what we think would happen, feel free to review and tell us your theories!**

 _ **EDIT:**_ _ **a lot of you have been asking where to find the video, honestly youtube just recommended to me (well my cousin who was using my phone) but if you write: miraculous Ladybug season2 episode1 you should find it, hope this will help.**_

* * *

 ***** This season began when we left off in season 1 so Master Fu is clearly educating Marinette about the history of the Miraculouses, the other Miraculouses (as he shows her the chess) and his position as a guardian. I doubt he will tell her anything about his 'mistake'(origins 1) or that he was a previous holder, but I am sure he will want to keep the book to prevent it from going to the wrong hands.

.

 ***** According to the photo of Adrien, Marinette's over reacting, Chloe crying, and other seen, Gabriel has accused his son of stealing the book so he most likely locked him in his room and forbid him to go to public school until he return the book.

.

 ***** I don't know what exactly Marinette is freaking about behind Adrien's photo but I will go and say that she's considering herself a traitor and has helped hawk moth….Somehow…IDK.

.

 ***** The theory of Adrien being forbidden from public school is the way the class is freaking out, and Marinette looking for him and going far to even go to his house(clip with her in front of the mansion) she must be blaming herself for that and was going to admit she was the one who took the book.

.

 ***** The collector is Gabriel and his power are basically obvious, anything or anyone touched by his books transform into a drawing inside the book. His motivation isn't clear though, maybe he's trying to restore the Miraculous book by doing so?

.

 ***** I can see that the camera movements and fighting scenes has improved so much, we can safely assume that the writing has improved too (it makes me so proud and happy!)

.

 ***** The season's first episode seems like a strong one, the collector is a strong villain, he was able to take chat's baton and almost beaten Ladybug, meaning this season's villain are quiet promising. Also I am glad that there is a big chance that the episodes will have some chronicle order unlike season 1.

.

Going back to Gabriel, he has a collection of digital prints and photos from the book, they are oddly specific and would make a great way to understood and analyze the Miraculouses' power , it make the theory of Gabriel being Hawkmoth stronger.

.

 ***** Again, based on his reaction, Mrs. Agreste's photos, the drawing done by a younger Adrien, the book might hold sentimental value to Gabriel, maybe one of his wife's possession, if it's true then it may hint that Adrien's mother might had a connection to the Miraculouses or that she was a holder previously (peacock miraculous), Gabriel might be using the book to understand the Miraculouses better so he can gain more informations about his wife and where is she, thus refusing to give it back to Master fu.

.

 ***** Of course, the theory of Gabriel being a holder himself is also accurate, maybe he give up after his wife's disappearance, or turned to the bade side.

.

 ***** The last thing and the most question that this episode ask is : is Gabriel actually Hawkmoth like we all used to believe? When I started watching Miraculous various people believed Gabriel was Hawkmoth, However I wasn't convinced, it seemed too obvious to be him and I knew the show's creators would do something more creative than that, but when Origins came out along with the scene of Hawkmoth holding the picture of Mrs. Agreste I had to give in and assumed like everyone else that Hawkmoth and Gabriel are one and the same.

.

 ***** We can't deny that we all thought that H and G are the same and we hadn't any doubt about it, however season two came strolling in and clearly saying: sorry kids Gabriel is akumatized so you may as well reconsider. You know what they say never judge too fast!" honestly this spoilers would probably make all of us repeat our calculations and consider our theories again. Here are my speculations that all of you may have:

 **1** -Gabriel is not Hawkmoth, the super villain is someone else totally different that we may or may not know but who has a strong connection to Mrs. Agreste.

 **2-** Hawkmoth is actually Gabriel's brother, specifically his twin brother. This theory has been quiet popular among others fans and I am sure it will be awakened again. You may ask, if it's his brother why does he have a photo of his sister-in-law well I will dare and say that maybe he loved her just like Gabriel did but in the end she Chose Gabriel. The brother may be blaming G for her disappearance and is trying to get her back so he can have a second chance with of her. (but IDK this one sounds too dark of a kids show)

 **3-** Another one by my younger cousin is what if Gabriel turn to hawk moth while being unconscious, just like when people walk in their sleep. I don't think this is it but wateves.

 **4-** The last one and the one that I believe the most is: Gabriel is Hawkmoth and he akumatized himself to drag suspicions off him and try getting the Miraculouses by himself (for once). It may sound crazy but think about it, the creators might be playing with us and want us to struggle even though the answer is right in front of us!

.

 ***** The end of the episode 1 may give us some evidence since it shows Hawkmoth transforming, I don't know about you but I am sure he's saying more than his usual "I'll get you next time!" thing. And the last time that happened (origins) we got to see some infos about his true identity.

.

SO all in all I think season 2 along with all the future seasons will be great and way better than season one and me and my brother and cousin are super hyper and excited for it more than ever! Can't wait!

* * *

 **OK that I cleared my mind, I better go back to packing while silently waiting for season 2 (also update on both my ML stories this Sunday and Monday)**


End file.
